


Daddy?

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Nightmares, Pedophilia, Revenge, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You <i>asked</i> for it."</p><p>"I was <i>nine</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy?

Dean tossed and turned in his bed, his mind filling with relentless nightmares. His hands gripped the sheets, pulling them closer to his face as it contorted in his sleep.

Dean suddenly shot up on his bed, barely catching anything more than a few shallow breaths. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Dean slowly placed his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes and willing the sleep to come.

_Dean jumped out of his bed, falling to the floor with pure terror in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward on his hands and knees, inching closer to the bottom of his bed._

_He warily lifted the sheet that covered the shadows, quickly falling back on the floor again and dropping the bedspread._

_Dean took a second to look over to his brother, sleeping soundly, before tiptoeing out of their room and into the hall._

_He placed a shaking hand over his father's room's doorknob, gripping it tightly and soundlessly pulling it open. Dean took a breath before entering the room filled with soft snoring._

_John sat up in bed, hearing the absolutely silent boy enter his room. 'Sammy?'_

_Dean placed his still shaking hand on his father's blue bedsheets. 'Daddy? I can't sleep.'_

_John smiled and covered his son's hand. 'Well what do you want me to do about that?'_

_Dean looked down the hall, vaguely in the direction of his still sleeping brother. 'Sammy told me that he had a nightmare last week. And that he told you and you did something to him.' Dean turned his head back to look at his father's face, cloaked in darkness. 'And now he seems to sleep okay.'_

_John smiled brightly through the shadow on his face, moving the hand that was resting on Dean's up to his son's forearm. 'Now Dean, what I did to Sammy was a one time deal okay? I'll help with your nightmares once, but then you have to deal with them on your own, okay?'_

_Dean slowly nodded, feeling his father lift him up by his underarms and sit him onto the bed._

_John gently hooked his fingertips into the waistband of Dean's pajamas, pulling down the Batman-patterned fabric, bringing the little boy's underwear down with them._

Dean woke up in his bed once more, ending the dream of his childhood. He scoffed and slowly peeled the sheets off of his skin, biting his lip as he placed a foot onto his bedroom floor. He glanced over to his pitch black window, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

Dean pulled himself out of bed, taking a few steps towards his closed bedroom door. He placed a slightly shaking hand on the doorknob, silently pulling it open.

Dean stuck his head out of his doorway, looking up and down the hall before venturing out onto the dark hardwood. He took slow, steady steps, avoiding any areas that he knew from past times were especially creaky.

He stopped in front of his father's room, hearing the soft snores through the slightly ajar door. He looked down to the barely visible floor, his stomach turning as he rethought his decision.

With a less than confident nod to himself, he pushed his father's room's door open. Dean tiptoed inside, his fingers curled, gripping the bottom hem of his boxers, which were slightly tented from the memory he had dreamed of.

Dean watched as his father's head shot up, his hand immediately reaching for a hidden gun under his mattress.

John's eyes adjusted to the darkness, watching as his son neared his bedside. "Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean silently sat on the corner of his father's bed. "Daddy? I can't sleep."

John sat up in bed, his face covered with a mix of confusion and nostalgia. He took a deep breath before looking up to Dean, scanning his son's face for sincerity. "What did you say?"

Dean crawled towards his father, placing each of his knees against John's outer thighs. He lowered his face next to John's, who laid back down on the bed in surprise.

"Do you remember when I was younger?" He whispered against John's ear, bringing a hand up to brush away John's hair.

John turned his head slightly, laying his cheek flat against Dean's. "What _about_ when you were younger?"

Dean let out a small laugh, licking his lips before lightly trailing a hand down to the top of his father's covers. "Judging by your reaction to my introduction, you know damn well what I'm talking about."

John brought a hand to Dean's, which had slowly begun to slide the first layer of blankets off of his body. "Dean, what's your point?"

Dean pulled his face away from John's, grabbing his father's shoulders to sit him up. Dean stuck his hands to the back of his father's head, tangled in his unruly brown hair to keep him from laying back down.

John brought his own hands to his son's wrists, gripping them tightly, prepared to rip Dean's hands away from his head.

"Couldn't you guess it when I came in?" Dean asked with a pout and a tilt of the head. "'Daddy? I can't sleep.' Brings back memories doesn't it? Do you remember what you would do when I couldn't sleep 'Daddy?'"

John pulled slightly on Dean's wrists, barely moving them. "You _asked_ for it."

"I was _nine_." Dean said with a slight snarl. "I didn't come in this room and say 'Oh Daddy, please jerk me off'! I didn't know what you had done to Sam. I didn't know you were going to-"

John interrupted him while managing to throw down one of Dean's wrists, watching it land in his son's lap. "You came back every single night until you were _fourteen_ years old. By then you knew exactly what I was doing. Why'd you stop coming anyway? Did your friends at school find out? Your brother? Or was it one of your girlfriends? Were you too ashamed that they couldn't 'excite' you like your old man could?-"

Dean brought his freed hand against his father's cheek, hard. "Don't act like you're in control here 'Daddy'. It's my turn now."

John watched as his son ripped the covers from the bed, the blue fabric falling to the floor, leaving the two men in an empty bed.

Dean quickly maneuvered behind his father's bare back, placing his chest flat against it. Dean draped his arms lazily over his father's shoulders, his fingertips grazing his father's 'happy trail'.

Dean leaned his face to his father's neck, gently pulling the skin between his teeth. He started to softly buck his hips, grinding against John's lower back.

John stayed silent and, subconsciously, leaned backwards.

Dean smirked within his own mind and let John's skin fall from his teeth. He slowly ran his inner-upper arms down the outside of his father's, letting his hands lazily rest on John's hips.

Dean let his fingertips inch further down the patch of dark hair slowly appearing over the top of John's loose pajama bottoms. He swirled the tip of his nail in the curled hairs, letting his other hand push the flannel pajamas to John's knees.

John watched as Dean's hands curled around his tented brief's waistband, tugging it down agonizingly slow, letting it meet the flannel pajamas at John's knees. John grabbed one of Dean's wrists, stopping the movement as he heard a sigh from behind him.

"Dean, stop-"

"Why? Why should I stop 'Daddy'?"

John used his free hand to pull his pajamas up slightly. "Because this isn't right."

Dean ripped his hand out of John's grasp, curling his fingers as he placed them around the base of his father's cock. "What part about what you did to me was _right_?"

John stayed silent, watching as Dean started to move his hand upward, tracing the curve of his father's shaft. Dean shifted in the bed, adjusting his position so he was in front of his father, facing him. "I have to say, I'm disappointed." John watched as Dean moved to face him, his son's head slowly nearing the head of his erection. "I thought you'd be bigger than me, 'Daddy'."

John clenched his teeth as he watched Dean's mouth tentatively cover the top half of his shaft. Dean let his mouth move up and down, nearing the base a little more on each down.

John let his hands travel to Dean's hair, pulling on the short strands as Dean moved slightly faster.

Dean removed his mouth when he felt his Daddy twitch, replacing it with his hand as he waited for the inevitable end.

Dean cupped his hand around his father's head as the familiar white liquid drip out. Dean smiled and brought the substance to his mouth, slowly lapping it out of his palm and off of each of his fingers.

John stayed silent, barely glancing up when Dean got off of the bed, standing next to it as he brought his mouth to John's ear. "Do you remember the first time?"

John nodded.

"Can we...Can you do it, just like then?"

John nodded.

Dean lightly kissed his father's ear, backing away and walking out of the door, shutting it behind him. Dean silently ran to his room, grabbing a pair of new boxers, Batman patterned. After Dean slipped them on he came back into the hallway, turning right to a small room next to his. Dean looked into the room, listening as his brother snored, unaware of what was happening just down the hall. Dean walked into the bedroom, approaching Sam's bedside. "Sammy?"

Sam shot up in his bed, his heart racing before his eyes settled on his older brother. "Oh, it's just you. What're doing out of bed so late sweetheart?"

Dean looked to the floor, twisting his hands anxiously in front of his stomach. "I...I had a nightmare."

Sam gestured for Dean to sit on the bed with him, so Dean silently complied. "You had a nightmare?"

Dean nodded, watching as his brother's gaze settled on the clear erection in his boxers. "Aww, baby." Sam brought a hand to the front of Dean's underwear, lightly stroking what he could reach. "Is that for me?"

Dean shook his head, biting his lip as he looked down the hall to his father's room. "I'm finally doing it."

Sam smiled widely, moving his hands to Dean's waist. "You are? Well, what're you in here for?"

Dean shrugged and avoided eye contact, studying ever pattern on Sam's bedsheet. "I wanted to tell you."

Sam smiled again and kissed Dean's forehead, moving his hands away from his brother. "You better get back in there sweetheart. You don't wanna miss your chance, do you?"

Dean shook his head, crawling out of his brother's bed and walking back down to his father's room.

Sam laid his head back down on his pillow, still smiling as he fell back to sleep.

Dean took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, watching John jump in his bed.

"Daddy? I can't sleep." Dean said passively, his hands bunching up the bottom hem of his boxers.

John smiled and closed his eyes briefly, letting the first time run through his head again. "Well, what should I do about that?"

Dean glanced down the hall quickly, in the direction of his brother's room. "Sammy told me he had a nightmare. And he told you, and you did something to him. And now he seems to sleep fine."

John reached out for Dean's arm, pulling his son closer to the bed. "What I did to Sammy was a one time thing. I'll help you with the nightmares just this once, okay?"

Dean slowly nodded, climbing onto the bed, facing his father with a mix of anxiousness and desire.

John placed his hands into the waistband of Dean's boxers, pulling down the Batman-patterned fabric.


End file.
